Take Me Out to Ball Dames
Quotes Jessie: Ok girls, I have some shocking news, to make room for the Blaineley O'Halleran Rugby League in the timeslot, the producers have asked for me to shorten this season by eliminating two of you girls each episode. (All girls gasp) Jessie: Yeah I know, it's shocking, but I was assigned as a team captain and the fullback, which means I'll be wearing the number 1. LaRhonda: (conf) I was shocked to find out that Jessie is shortening the season to have the Blaineley Rugby League fit in the timeslot, but I heard on Friend Em' that Tina Marlyn is a Hooker. No, she is not a slut, Hooker is actually a rugby position. Jessie: So anyways, today's date with Jarrod Gaile is going to be at a baseball park. Mercedes: Who's gonna be playing? Jessie: The SF Giants and Brewers. Jennifer Cameron: GWS Giants? Jessie: No. In fact, your obsession with that sports team is getting pretty fucking annoying. Say anything about them during your date with Jarrod and you're gone. Jennifer Cameron: Fine, I got it. Jessie: Shae, since you won the last date, you get either extra time or instant immunity for this challenge? Shae: Well, I'm gonna go for the instant immunity. Jessie: Alright Shae, no matter how much you fuck up today, there will be zero chance of you getting kicked off. Alright everyone, onto the bus! Mercedes: (conf) Here's one thing I know about baseball, it's shit! Jarrod: (conf) Thank god Jessie chose a baseball genre this time because Baseball is my favourite pastime. Christina: So Jarrod, this is your favourite sport? Jarrod: Of course it is, there's hundreds of photos of me playing baseball on Facebook. Christina: So, is your favourite player in this game? Jarrod: Of course, my favourite player is Ryan Braun of the Milwaukee Brewers. He is the right field and he wears the number 8. Christina: Is that the reason why you wear the number 8 in the CMFL for the Bulldogs? Jarrod: Yep. Jarrod: Yes! Braun caught the ball! The Giants are out! Jennifer Cameron: Do you know who is great Giants player? Jeremy Cameron! He is the leading goalkicker for the GWS Giants, and get this, his dad's name is the same as the coach! Jarrod: Oh god Jennifer, could you please shut the fuck up!? Jennifer Cameron: What? Greater Western Sydney is a good team. Jarrod: Yeah, but I am more of a baseball fan. Jennifer Cameron: Well all I'm saying is that Jeremy Cameron is a better player than Ryan Braun. Jarrod: Ok, that's it I'm out of here! Jessie: Hi everyone, as you all know that as of this rose ceremony, 2 of you will be going home tonight. LaRhonda: Stupid Rugby League. Jessie: Yes LaRhonda, that's the reason we have to speed up this season. So anyways, there are 9 roses on Jarrod's hand, and when Jarrod calls out your name, this means you are safe. You all know by now what happens when you don't receive a rose. Jarrod: Christina and Shae, you two are both safe. Shae and Christina: Eeeee!!! (hugs each other) Jessie: Alright, since the 2 girls with immunity are safe, who's next Jarrod? Jarrod: Khloe and LaRhonda. LaRhonda and Khloe (in unison): Wait, so she's not getting eliminated? Jarrod: Yep, and here are your roses. Jessie: 4 down, 5 left, who's next? Jarrod: Tyne, probably because her hair colour is similar to the Brewers' colours, which is my favourite team. Tyne: Nah, I dyed it dark blue to hide the Dutch. Jessie: Yes, yes and the Melbourne Storm are the reason why my favourite colour is purple. Jarrod: The next two safe are Mercedes and Esther. Jessie: Only 2 roses remaining, which 2 of these four get them? Jarrod: The next rose goes to Domonique. Domonique: Yay! I'm safe, bitches! Jarrod: Ok and next time, please don't flash your boobs at the Jumbotron, it gives other guys ideas. Domonique: ok (giggles) Jessie: Ok, before Jarrod hands out the final rose, a little bird told me something about Jennifer Cameron. Jarrod: Oh yes, Jennifer Cameron, you kept annoying the fuck out of me about your favourite team again, and therefore you have been disqualified from the competition. Jennifer Cameron: What? You sleep with a sex doll wearing the Melbourne Storm uniform and the hairstyle of Billy Slater. Jessie: Hey! He's just a doll my grandmother made when I was in 4th Grade when I was so desperate for friends. Jennifer Cameron: Oh yeah... you used to be so fat, your classmates jog around you for exercise. Jessie: Ok, can security please escort this bitch out of here before I call 911? Jennifer Cameron: Ooh, I'll post more shit about you online and that will fuck up your popularity. Jessie: So anyways, now Jennifer Cameron is gone, only one of the Bottom 2 girls will be going home. Jarrod: The final rose goes to... Britt. Sorry Noelle, you're just not my type. Noelle: Ooh, I'm gonna be like Jennifer Cameron and post bad shit about you Jarrod! Jarrod: Well good luck getting someone to bail you out of prison. Noelle: Whatever, I'm out of here. Trivia * Christina is starting to bond with Jarrod pretty well. * Jennifer Cameron's date with Jarrod ended 25 minutes early for annoying the shit out of him with facts about her favourite team. ** This lead to her elimination. * Noelle was eliminated because Jarrod thought she wasn't much his type.